Rho Triolis System
The Rho Triolis system is a system in the Gamma Quadrant, close to the Gamma Quadrant side of the Dominion Wormhole. It is surrounded by the Suvak Nebula on two sides. The Rho Triolis system is the current system the SCS detatchment controls its operations from (as of 2389). From 2386, the Sigma Draconis system was the former center of operations, however, abnormally strong tachyon inconsistencies, 430 percent more powerful than those in the Bajoran system, rendered the Sigma Draconis system inappropriate for safe full-time presence. Rho Triolis I Rho Triolis I is A Class-B planet, with an average surface temapture in excess of 30,000 Kelvin, or 53,540.33 degrees Farenheit. There is no known surface life, and is considered Uninhabitable due to it's insanely close proximity to it's star, at only 15,000 Kilomiters at it's farthest point. The planet's outer molten surface contains Heavy metals and Volitile compounds, and it's core contains abnormally high amounts of Decalithium, Bilithium, and Trilithium, whitch due to it's magnetic nature repels the star's magnetic hold, allowing it to keep A steady orbit. SCS Science is investigating. Rho Triolis 1 has no moons currently, but A portion of the planet contains higher amounts of metals not commonly found on the Planet's surface, and it is suggested that its Moon collided with it while it was still forming. Rho Triolis II Rho Triolis is a rather large (Neptune-sized) class-M planet that contains 80 percent steppe and 20 percent desert land with the majority of water being located in rivers. No mountainous regions are present, however, the planet does have craterous ice caps. The climate is temparate and the cloudless skies appear violet. Carnivourous furry bipeds are known to live on the planet. Birds such as owls and robins were unintentionally incorporated to the wildlife on the planet by the USS Alliance, which was lost in 2387. These flying organisms reside in the southern forests and mirgrate seasonally to the forests north of the equator. Platypuses were also among the life that found its way to this rivery planet through the same way. The planet has a moon whose surface is 100 percent water. Due to the unique ecological state of Rho Triolis II, SCS Sciences prohibits residence of more than 1,500 individuals in the main settlement, New Verona. In addition, any and all mining and mass production operations are also banned. There are no orbiting stations on Rho Triolis II, however, a medical facility does orbit the moon. Rho Triolis III Rho Triolis III is a Class-Q Planet, despite it's abundance of Life, due to it's Core's magnetic instability and the Star's variable radiation and magnetic bursts, throwing it into endless random spirals of extreme heat and/or cold. It's atmosphere is highly corrosive, and it's magnetic field seems to have A slightly degenerative effect on Living Tissue. Despite this, local Flora and Fauna have adapted to the climate, and SCS Science has set up a small recearch base in Low Orbit. The Surface is dominated by endless miles of interlacing and interconnected Swamp-like trees, and it's only Liquid supply is Liquid Ammonia Lakes, ponds, and Ion-Ammonia Rainstorms, whitch is quite common on the planet due to it's Geopolaric instability. Also, it's orbit pattern is Erratic due to it's Magnetic field in relation to that of other planets and it's star's solar wind- Some years might take less than 2 solar months, while others might take over 60 solar years. The common temperature is A tropical 75-100 Degrees Farenheit. In addition, only the top and bottom thirds of the planet are Habitable by Starfleet standards, the middle band is exposed to dangerous amounts off radiation and gravimetric flux and thus is undesirable for A habitable zone. This planet has 3 small moons, mainly composed of Crystallized forms of Ammonia and Methane. the 3rd moon, however, seems to still be forming and thus is partially molten. Rho Triolis IV Rho Triolis IV contains most administrative locations of the SCS detatchment's fleet. It is a Class-O planet as 83 percent of its surface is liquid water. Its natural weather patters are abnormally calm and the average temperature range is from 40 degrees fahrenheit to 80 degrees fahrenheit. Most of the life on the planet is in the water. Massive but graceful manta-like creatures called Tarsas dominate the freshwater seas. Land animals are mainly small to medium-sized feathered mammals. The planet has no moons, and poles consisting primarily of Liquified or Frozen Methane. The inner structure of the planet is not the standard Molten Core, but contains high amounts of energetic Plasma in A Honeycomb-like inner structure. SCS Science has begun investigation. Weather patterns are usually minimal, however once A year the planet's inner Plasma cools off due to A magnetic pulse from the system's Star, and tempatures drop to 20 to 30 degrees farenheit for one solar week. SCS Science and Medical have concluded investigation and deemed it Unharmful to sentient life. Triolis Belt The Triolis belt is the main asteroid belt in the Rho Triolis system. It contains asteroids rich in dilithium ore that provide many resources for the detatchment. Among this, it also contains high amounts of Cortenide, Duranium, and other heavy metals for starship construction. as of Stardate 043012.24, mining operations have began with the assistance of Drydock facilities located in orbit of Rho Triolis IV and V and in the vicinity of Deep Space 13. Rho Triolis V Despite it's appearance, Rho Triolis V is A Class-T Gas Ultragiant, with A diameter of 120 Million Kilometres across. It's massive gravity well is mostly nullified by it's distance from insterstellar objects and it's Core's composite structure, reducing it's gravitational pull. SCS Science is Investigating. The planet's gas layers consist (on the outer zones) Helium, Carbon Dioxide, Methane (in small amounts), Hydrogen, Argon, and other Base Gases, while the inner layers (And the majority of the Planet) contain A rare gas, Hydronide-3, that can be easily refined into Deteurium and other compounds. SCS Engineering has set up an Engineering and Operations facility in orbit, and has A fairly large repair bay area and Drydocks area (All attached to the main station). This planet contains over 453 known moons, and numerous small Sub-planetary bodies orbiting it's gravity well. Due to it's size, the majority of these moons are Habitable, as Rho Triolis V is large enough that it's core has begun it's compression into A Protostar, and thus emits much Light and Heat. more than one moon holds Life, and 3 mapped moons (Out of roughly 120) contain Primitive humanoid tribal or nomadic populations. Ion storms flare between the 'Dark' side of the Planet and the side exposed to the sun, generating large amounts of power and making any vessel brave or foolhardy enough to fly there virtually invisible to Sensor or Subspace detection, as winds whip across the planet at over 2,000 Miles per hour. Rho Triolis VI Rho Triolis V is a class-W 'Venusian Coldhouse' planet, as it's thick argon-boron based Plasmatic atmosphere blocks most sensor contacts, and has A Reverse greenhouse effect- It nullifies all heat and Light on the way, only letting very little in, whitch fades quickly in the Atmosphere. The planet, besides it's upper cloud layers, is unmapped, but the planet's rings contain large portions of rare radioactive resources such as Talgonite, Mercassium, and Baakonite. the subspace-tachyon distorsion and interference from this planet's core is Intense, masking all Sensors and Subspace communications within it's 'Sphere of influence'. Because of this, SCS Security and Tactical have A small outpost and training base in orbit, as well as A Test range for new weapons or Hull armor and A control zone for an Under-construction Defense Perimiter in the Triolis Belt and surrounding area. The planet's atmosphere is also thought to contain or emit deadly amounts of Thalaron radiation, and the surface as as yet, unmapped. This planet has one small moon, Typhus, composed of solidified Neutronium and A Dark Matter core, with a similar atmosphere. Rho Triolis VII Rho Triolis VII is a Class-P ice planet, the farthest from it's star, and unarguably the coldest. it's average tempature is cold enough to freeze murcury solid, and it is covered in Ice and Snow made of crystallized Ammonia and Carbon Dioxide. It has no known surface life, but it contains A large, diverse range of variable species of underground Worms, creating snaking and winding passageways thought the planet's cold crust. It has no moons, but initial results of Mining missions proved promising, containing many valuable trade and construction goods, as well as A minor narcotic substance used as one of the base elements to produce the substance Ketracel White. Other than this, this planet is of little interest to SCS Command and Operations. External Points There are several dwarf planet-like bodies outside the main system. Category:Locations